Volvamos a Casa
by galayxing
Summary: Baekhyun tiene 8 años y es muy despistado al cumplir 20 no cambia demasiado, sigue ignorando lo que sucede alrededor. Yixing acaba de cumplir 9 y recibe un preciado regalo, hubiera querido tenerlo hasta los 21 pero la vida es cruel y quisiera poder ignorarlo.


1-

 **That may be all I need**

 **In darkness, she is all I see**

 **Come and rest your bones with me**

 **Driving slow on Sunday morning**

 **And I never want to leave**

Baekhyun corrió sonriente por todo su salón con las hojas de máquina que su maestra le había pedido trajera de dirección para repartir entre sus compañeros y llego hasta ella completamente agitado, tenía un mechón de cabello en la frente y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, era esa la apariencia que hacía que la maestra tuviera una especie de preferencia sobre Baekhyun ante los demás, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, si quería permanecer intacta de las madres que recelosas seguro se lo recriminarían después de escucharlo de labios de los pequeños.

Muy bien Baek, puedes ir a tu lugar-dijo la profesora pasando su mano por la cabecita del niño mientras le daba una palmadita en su cabeza.

De nada-respondió Baekhyun con voz chillona y corrió a su lugar.

Se sentaba enfrente junto a sus amigos Chanyeol y Minseok, los tres eran inseparables luego de que Baekhyun descubrió que Chanyeol podía tocar la guitarra y que Minseok cantaba de maravilla entonces una brillante idea vino a la cabecita del pequeño, podían formar una banda. Tal vez no en ese momento porque seguro su mamá aun no lo dejaría pero luego, cuando tuviera 18 y no dependiera de ella (el sueño de todo niño) tendría una banda de rock y haría giras por todo el mundo y tendría muchos fans y todos lo amarían y…

El resonido delas risas por todo el salón de clases hizo que Baekhyun saliera de su ensueño, parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta de la situación.

Unos 8 bancos hacia atrás en la esquina del salón estaba de pie Yixing, uno de sus compañeros de clase, apretaba entre sus manitas un pedazo de papel y sonreía apenado, Baekhyun nunca le había hablado pero sabía por sus demás compañeros, sobre todo Minseok que parecía ser vecino de una tía suya, que era un chico muy callado. Nunca hablaba con los demás y en recreo se le veía sentarse solo debajo de algún árbol mientras comía su desayuno y leía un libro, a ojos de Baekhyun el chico era en demasía aburrido, seguro por eso no tenía amigos. Total, la profesora había cachado a Yixing quedándose dormido en su lugar y cuando le pregunto cuál era la razón para eso el había contestado.

Me da miedo dormir y pensar en que no podre despertar mañana.

¿uh?- la maestra confundida se acercó hasta él y le hizo repetir eso ahí fue cuando su voz se quebró a mitad de frase y sus compañeros empezaron a reír, porque decían que la voz de Yixing era torpe y graciosa.

Luego de un "cállense y respeten a Yixing" todo volvió al silencio y la maestra siguió hablando.

Baekhyun miro a Yixing antes de que este se sentara en su lugar y lo mirara también, fueron apenas unos segundos pero sus ojos hicieron contacto y Yixing medio sonrio o eso parecía la mueca fea que acababa de tratar de formar con sus labios.

Entonces dejen la hoja en sus bancos y vayan a escribir cosas positivas a sus compañeros- ordeno la profesora divertida.

Los niños corearon un "si" emocionados y empezó la actividad.

Se suponía que era para animar a los demás, la profesora creía que una buena forma de combatir el bullying que últimamente estaba sucediendo en las escuelas sobre todo en la población más joven, era inculcando valores de amor entre niños que aunque no fueran amigos tuvieran un poco de empatía entre ellos.

Minseok y Chanyeol llegaron al mismo tiempo con Baekhyun, ambos con un marcador morado en manos y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Yo primero- luego de decir aquello Baekhyun se carcajeo mientras observaba as su dos amigos pelear por ver quien escribiría su mensaje positivo sobre la hoja del castaño.

No peleen, denme sus hojas, yo seré el primero en las suyas y ustedes pueden escribir al mismo tiempo en la mía- propuso contento ante su genial ideal.

Pido lado derecho-dijo Chanyeol.

Si ocupas mucho espacio te voy a patear- le amenazo Minseok.

Los niños intercambiaron sus hojas y siguieron con los demás, escribiendo algo en el asiento de cada uno hasta que el timbre del recreo sonó y la maestra les indico que podían salir a almorzar.

Chanyeol y Minseok corrieron primero hacia la salida en una competencia de ver quien llegaba primero a la cafetería y compraba un pan de leche, siempre hacían eso, competir por todo, Minseok estaba tomando clases de guitarra y Chanyeol estaba aprendiendo a cantar en el coro de la iglesia de su abuela, algo le decía a Baekhyun que los puestos de guitarrista y vocalista serian cambiados si seguían así.

Baekhyun observo las hojas de sus compañeros sobre sus paletas y sonrio cuando vio que la mayoría tenían muchas cosas escritas igual que él, la curiosidad le gano y recorrió banco por banco viendo solo por encima que decían, la mayoría eran frases como "Eres muy bonita" "Siempre me haces reír" "Eres bueno en matemáticas, yo apesto" o cosas por el estilo.

Al llegar a la última fila Baekhyun se percató de algo, la hoja sobre el banco de Yixing estaba vacía.

No había absolutamente nada.

Baekhyun sintió un poco de pena, pensó que tal vez sería un lindo detalle escribir algo sobre su hoja y capaz eso lo animaría, tomo el marcador que tenía Yixing sobre su banco y pensó en que podía decirle.

¡Jongin te está buscando!- grito Chanyeol jalándolo del brazo-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- pregunto Chanyeol confundido viendo a Baekhyun.

Umm nada, ¿para qué?- escondió el marcador en su bolsillo trasero y tapo la hoja con su cuerpo.

Tiene ese nuevo videojuego que nos dijo compraría la semana y quiere que lo veamos.

Chanyeol volvió a jalarlo del brazo y Baekhyun resignado lo siguió, no era como si la hoja fuera a moverse de lugar, regresando a clases podría escribirle eso que se le acababa de ocurrir.

O eso fue lo que pensó.

 **Es la primera vez que escribo aqui y mi primer Baekxing porque enserio amo este ship y hay poco material y quiero contribuir si alguien lo lee espero les guste !**


End file.
